Little Einsteins: The Movie (2019 film)/Credits
The following page is the credits for Little Einsteins The Movie. Opening Credits Disney presents In association with The Baby Einstein Company and Arc Productions A Prana Animation Studios Production Little Einsteins: The Movie Closing Credits Directed by Lee Unkrich Co-Directed by Eric Weiner Produced by Kris Greengrove Michael Wigert, P.G.A. Executive Producers Julie Clark John Lasseter Eric Weiner Based on the Characters Created by Olexa Hewryk Eric Weiner Associate Producer Tony Cosanella Original Story by John Lasseter Steve Loter Tom Rogers Eric Weiner Screenplay by Jeff Borkin Julie Clark Eric Weiner Original Score Composed and Conducted by Matthias "Teese" Gohl Randy Newman Original Songs by Randy Newman "Little Einsteins" Theme Song by Billy Straus Senior Editor Thomas Brown Editor Kegan Kim Production Designer Yarrow Cheney Art Director Olexa Hewryk Visual Effects Supervisor Douglas Little 2D Animation Supervisor James Baxter CG Animation Supervisor Michael Greenholt Head of Story Lawrence Gong CG Supervisor Marc Ellis Executive Music Supervisor Matt Walker Music Supervisor Brett Swain Post Production Executive Brent W. Hall Production Manager Barb Nash Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editor Christopher Boyes Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Casting by Jason Henkel, C.S.A. Cast Leo Jesse Schwartz June Erica Huang Quincy Aiden Pompey Annie Natalia Wojcik Rocket Dee Bradley Baker More coming soon! Story Storyboard Director Frans Vischer Storyboard Artists John D. Anderson Tom Ellery Ryan Green David Knott Nicole Mitchell Robb Pratt Chris Williams Storyboard Assistant Nick Sung Creative Development Vicki Letizia Production Production Coordinators Jillian Gomez Allie Russell Production Finance Lead Tanya Sellers Production Secretary Brian McMenamin Visual Development & Design Vice President of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Lead Character Designers Barrett Benica Michael James Luzzi Character Designers Bernie Cavender Elsa Chang David Colman Ritsuko Notani Character Visual Development Artists Joel Parod Destiny Wood Prop Designers Benoit Le Pennec J. Michael Spooner Prop Visual Development Artist Chris Oatley Location Designers Peter J. DeLuca Dennis Greco Cynthia Ignacio Julio Leon J. Michael Spooner Location Visual Development Artist Sai Ping Lok Additional Visual Development Artists Barry Atkinson Scott Fassett Bill Perkins Tony Pulham Ron T. Velasco Lin Hua Zheng 2D Animation Production Workbook Artist Edward Li Layout Artists Alex Casin Zhiqiang Ding Jason Hand Lead 2D Animator Frans Vischer 2D Animators Richard Bailey Allen Blyth Noe Garcia Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Philip Pignotti Phillip Vigil Donald Walker 2D Effects Animators Allen Blyth Noe Garcia Michael Cadwallader Jones Phoenix Leonard Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Philip Pignotti Phillip Vigil 2D Effects Assistant Animators Van Shirvanian Amanda Jane Talbot Clean-up Lead Kevin Condron Clean-up Artists David Cook Jenny Lui Lead In-betweener Jane Reynolds Senior In-betweener Morris Lee In-betweeners Steven Clark Nam Doan Mark Ingram John Sanders Sally Walsh Scene Planning and Compositing Deirdre Creed Animation Check Supervisor Christine O'Connor Checking & Scanning Lead Kris Gardiner Animation and Digital Checking Edwin Shortess Final Checking Misoon Kim Digital Cel Painter Helen Orth X-Sheet/Scanning Artists John Barrett John Linn CG Production Rigging and Simulation Lead Stephen Heidelberg Effects Lead Steve Blakey Stereoscopic Lead Vladimir Sierra Layout Lead Richard Turner Layout Artists Rocky Curby Geoff Darwin James Keefer Christopher Poplin Leigh Rens Tanya T. Wilson Assistant CG Animation Supervisors Yuriko Senoo Doug Williams Senior CG Animators Bob Baxter Lindo Baxter CG Animators Ethan Hurd Dustin MacKay Lighting & Compositing Artist Eric Grimenstein CG Effects Development Artist Masahito Yoshioka CG Effects Animator Eric Grimenstein Character Modeling Artist Christian Bouyer Location & Prop Modeling Artist Sean Aspinall Texturing & Rigging Artist Raymond C. King Technical Director Douglas Little Assistant Technical Director Peter John Vaughan Technical Assistant Shylah Barnes Continuity Checkers Deirdre Creed Edwin Shortess Pre-Production Producer Helen Kalafatic Associate Producer Tim Pauer Editorial Second Editors Maurissa Horwitz Anna Solorio-Catalano Assistant Editors James Bluma Ann Hoyt Track Reader Hermann Schmidt Additional Editor Mark Lowrie Additional Production Support Nickie Huai Ryan Ng Matthew George Rampias Steven Zaharakis Toon City Animation Crew 2D Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. Animation Supervisors Bienifer Flores Rolando Sabado Clean-up Supervisor Alvin Sarthou In-between Supervisor Armand Wong Background Supervisor Michael Gorospe CG Supervisor Terence Roldan Unit Director Colin Baker Unit Producer Orlando Verde Unit Digital Supervisor Julius Legaspi Unit Technical Supervisor Alex Misalucha Unit Coordinator Jonathan Tinsay Layout Layout Supervisor Levy Vergara Assistant Layout Supervisor Adrin Abesamis Layout Artists Jun Aoanan Julius Gopez Alex Hipolito Jeffrey Jimenez Jonathan Ledesma Joddie Lopez Mike Mercado Jeff Rivera More coming soon!